Legacy
by midnightinjapan
Summary: What happened after Venice? Percy and Nico ask Aphrodite for that favor. Percico - Percy/Nico Rating may go up later.
1. The Favor

The Temple of Venus in New Rome was elegant and richly decorated with marble statues of the goddess and luscious banners of pink silk draped from the walls. Percy felt a little jab of resentment as he saw the offerings and burning torches. There were platters piled with fruit –chocolate covered strawberries seemed to be a favorite- and so many vases of roses that he was sure even Persephone would be a little jealous. The Poseidon Temple wasn't even in the same league.

He tried not to let it get to him. After all, the Romans credited a child of Aphrodite as the founder of their empire so it made sense that they'd suck up to her.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" asked Nico as he looked around uncomfortably. "I mean it's Aphrodite who owes you the favor. Do you think Venus will pay up?"

"I can't really think of another way to contact her," he said, the situation making him feel like an obstinate teenager despite his twenty-one years.

"Well, go for it," Nico smirked at him.

"You know, we could try to get her attention another way," he said smirking back. "I mean, she is the goddess of love and-"

"Percy," Nico interrupted with an arched an eyebrow. "We're asking for a favor. Maybe we should try not offending her before doing it?"

"Had to try." Percy grinned at him and turned toward a giant burning brazier in front of the altar. He cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Umm Aphrodite and or Venus?"

Nico smothered a chuckle next to him, making him smile.

"Uh hello?" he tried again.

"Great goddess of love?" piped Nico.

"Maybe we should have tried an Iris Message…"

"We could try Cupid's Temple," said Nico. Percy turned on him in disbelief.

"Wow, things are bad if you're suggesting Cupid."

"I just really want this to work," he replied, staring intently at one of the statues..

"We'll find another way even if this doesn't work," Percy promised and kissed his cheek.

"You two are just the cutest!"

Standing behind them and munching on a chocolate covered strawberry, was the great goddess of love. She was wearing designer jeans and a flimsy white baby-doll top and still managed to look elegant and lovely. Her hair was blond and done up in curls with few strategically escaping tendrils.

"Lady Aphrodite," said Nico respectfully.

"Hey," said Percy, his tone more casual.

"You're so cute that I might even forgive you for not inviting me to the wedding," she said pointing an accusing strawberry at them.

"Oh, uh, it was just a small wedding," Nico said hastily.

"Yeah it was just family and a few close friends," agreed Percy. He wasn't as knowledgeable as Nico but he knew enough to understand what kind of trouble could come from gods going into a snit over not being invited to a wedding.

"Technically I am your aunt, but no matter. Can I ask why you've called me?" she asked with a gleeful expression that struck Percy as wrong.

"Well," Nico began, looking from him to her.

"That favor you promised me four years ago?" Percy asked stepping forward.

"I seem to recall," Aphrodite said choosing another strawberry. She was smiling to herself like she knew a secret no one else did. Percy suddenly felt like an idiot.

"I'd like ask for it."

"I hope you've thought of something good," she said happily but there wasn't as ounce curiosity in her voice.

"Well, we were hoping for a pink corvette."

"What?" both she and Nico said at the same time.

"Yeah a pink corvette, like Barbie," Percy said evenly.

"Percy!" Nico stepped forward but his husband gave him a placating look.

"I…are you sure?" Aphrodite asked, looking slightly panicked. "A goddess owing you a favor is no small thing. You could ask for anything, literally _anything_!"

"Well we couldn't think of anything else. We have a house, we're happy, our friends are happy and safe, it seems like we have it all," he said shrugging.

"But you don't!" Aphrodite said in incredulity. "I mean, don't you want to share all that happiness with someone?"

"I share it with Nico," Percy said simply.

"No, I mean-"

"You mean a baby," he said with a hint of anger. "You knew what we were going to ask for today. I bet you knew four years ago!"

"I didn't know, but I hoped," she said gently.

"Why?"

"Babies are one of the best parts of finding your true love, they are the product of it, the symbol of it. Children of true love do great things."

"And what great things are you hoping for exactly?" asked Percy.

"Just…great things!" she replied helplessly.

"A baby shouldn't be born with those kinds of expectations, trust me, I know," Percy said stonily.

"So you don't want a baby?" she asked impatiently.

Percy could feel the beginnings of a bad mood rippling off of Nico. He knew they both wanted this but he couldn't bring a baby into this world knowing a god already had schemes in place for it.

"I want the baby free of any plans involving you," he said firmly.

"You do realize that includes any plans of love?" she asked in a superior tone.

"Wait. It'll never fall in love?" asked Nico with a creeping edge of horror in his voice.

The temple was silent as they stared at Aphrodite. Percy knew the chance he was giving up but he wasn't going to budge on this. They could still adopt or something. Aphrodite sighed and put down the plate of strawberries.

"What if I promised to only plan its love life?" she asked. "I won't do anything that doesn't directly affect that part of its future."

"Why?" asked Nico.

"Honestly? You two are…well let's just say I don't have many things that turn out this well. I want to see who this child will be. Whether you want it or not your love will shape this child and I'm terribly curious."

Percy gave her a skeptical look.

"I swear it on the Styx," said the goddess seriously. "Whatever fate –besides love—that befalls this child will have nothing to do with me."

Percy and Nico stared at each other for a moment and then turned back to the goddess.

"How do we do this?" asked Percy. Aphrodite clapped her hands together and grinned. "Well, I'll be needing some of your genetic material!"

"Umm…" said Percy and looked at Nico who turned several bright shades of red.

"Some blood will do since I'm in a hurry," she said rolling her eyes. Suddenly she was holding a tray with two syringes, rubber ties, and alcohol wipes.

"Gods, I hate needles…" muttered Percy as he stepped forward.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>


	2. Probatio

Nico paced back and forth in the living room while Percy tried to watch tv. He wasn't really paying attention to it because he could see Nico out of the corner of his eye. He glanced down and was shocked to see footprints in the carpet from Nico's trampling. Percy was surprised his husband was still wearing his black sweatpants and t-shirt. He figured Nico would dress up in a three-piece suit for this. He watched as the son of Hades turned around at the wall and slowly walked the same path to the other side of the room. Percy kept telling him to calm down but it was no good and more than once Percy noticed his own leg was bouncing. He sighed and hit the off button on the tv remote.

"Nico, please sit down," he asked. "You're making me nervous."

It was like Nico just woke up and noticed he was in the room. He nodded mutely and sat next to him on the couch and Percy could feel the waves of anxiety rolling off of him.

"She said today though, right?" Nico asked for the fifth time.

"Yes," Percy sighed and threw an arm around his husband's shoulders.

"I'm anxious too," he confided.

"Do we have everything?" Nico asked.

"Nico, you've checked everything at least four times, you've read a library full of books, and you have my mom on speed dial," Percy said smiling. "Everything will be fine."

"Do you think it'll take after us?" Nico asked tentatively.

"I don't know…this isn't a normal situation," Percy said scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Well, I hope it doesn't drool in its sleep like you do," Nico said smirking.

"Last time I checked that was the only thing babies did. And I don't drool that much!" Percy said mock offense.

Nico laughed and Percy shoved away from him to the other side of the couch but he was smiling. Nico followed him, still laughing.

"Nope," Percy said wiggling away from him. "I might drool on you."

"You have my permission this time."

"Oh! I have permission to drool on the Ghost King," Percy grinned and pulled him closer and kissed him.

Percy sank down and pulled Nico on top of him. For a few minutes all their worries were lost as Nico settled between his thighs and kissed him back. Percy slipped a hand under the hem of Nico's shirt and slid it up his back feeling the lean muscles under his skin but he felt Nico pulling away.

"Wait," he pleaded when the kiss broke.

"We can't," whispered Nico with a smile.

"Don't stop on our account."

Nico climbed off of Percy and they both stood staring at the goddess in their living room. Aphrodite was wearing a diaphanous pink gown that gave teasing glimpses of skin, her hair was in loose spirals and she seemed to glow with a soft radiant light. She looked triumphant and exceedingly pleased with herself. But it was the little bundle in her arms that held them in awe. They couldn't even see the baby, just the silver blanket cradled carefully in her arms.

"Well?" she asked, smiling at their stupefied expressions.

"Is…" Percy breathed.

"Yes," she said gently, "you two should come meet your son."

They looked at each other with strange mixture of happiness and fear and it was Nico who recovered faster and walked over to her. He looked down at the little bundle and Aphrodite handed it over to him with infinite care. Nico stared down at the baby in his arms and then looked at Percy in shock.

"Percy, look at him."

He came to stand in front of Nico and looked down at the tiny face peeking out of the blanket. The baby was sleeping peacefully as Percy and Nico stared at its little features. Percy reached out and gently touched the chubby little fist clenched under his chin.

"What will you name him?" Aphrodite asked breaking the silence.

"Umm," Nico started like he was coming out of a trance. "We talked about it a lot and Percy wants the baby to have an Italian name like me and of course I want the baby to have his last name like I do now…"

"If it was a girl we would have named her Bianca after Nico's sister," Percy explained still mesmerized by his son's tiny hand.

"But we have a son," Nico said, like he was realizing it for the first time. "And his name is Cesare Jackson."

"Cesare," repeated the goddess thoughtfully. "A handsome name. I approve."

They smiled at each other and went back to gazing at the baby.

"I should warn you," she said seriously. "This baby will be different."

"You swore-," started Percy.

"Not because of me," Aphrodite said interrupting him, "because of what he is."

"What do you mean?" asked Nico.

"Haven't you two noticed anything about the legacy children here in New Rome?" asked Aphrodite.

Percy and Nico looked at each in confusion and then just stared at her with perplexed expressions. The goddess sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"When two demi-gods have a child that baby can come out nearly mortal. Certain abilities cancel each other out in their genetics otherwise you'd all be spawning monsters. Eventually it's all nearly lost. Sometimes there will be an odd great-great-great-grandchild with unusual talent in something, but that's it," she said waving her hand dismissively. Then she fixed them with a serious look.

"But if the two parents are particularly powerful then the baby will most likely be like any normal demi-god. Your son is different. You are two of the most powerful demi-gods currently alive -and children of the Big Three besides- there's no question he'll be strong," she explained patiently. "And the way he was "born" will set him apart. He's the only child of his kind."

"So, what does this mean exactly?" asked Nico. He looked a little alarmed as he cradled their baby to his chest.

"That maybe you'll just have to keep a close eye on him," Aphrodite shrugged. "Like I said, this has never been done before. We're in uncharted territory."

"We can handle it," Percy confidently. "He won't have to grow up around mortals so he shouldn't feel too alone. And you said he'd be just like a normal demi-god strength-wise."

"Very well," she said smiling. "I'll peek in from time to time to check on his progress. Good luck, Dads." She winked and disappeared leaving them with nothing but a faint whiff of expensive perfume.

For a long time they just stood there staring down at the baby until Nico finally had to admit that his arm was going numb. They put baby Cesare in his new cradle and continued to stare. Percy's stomach was tight and his heart hammered every time the baby moved or made a tiny noise in his sleep.

"You should call your mom," Nico whispered eventually.

"Oh…yeah, I promised pictures too so I'll go get the camera," said Percy. He stumbled out of the room. Nico reached down and touched the soft curve of one pudgy cheek. He noticed a little moisture at the corner of his son's mouth and smiled.

"You drool just like your Dad."

* * *

><p>The Praetors' office was becoming too familiar to him. The glittering mosaic of Romulus and Remus on the ceiling, the polished marble floor, banners of velvet on the walls and along the back wall were all the military symbols of Camp Jupiter including the Golden Eagle his Dad had helped recover. He always felt out of place in this room but he hated the Eagle most of all. He felt like it was judging him, seizing him up with those frigid little beady golden eyes…and it always found him wanting.<p>

In the center of the room the two Praetors sat at a large wooden table that was littered with paper, scrolls, iPads, and weapons. Blaine had blue eyes and dirty blond hair and was a legacy of Jupiter. He looked as bored as Cesare. This was just another of his bi-weekly "visits". Sitting next to him in the other chair was Stacy. Brown haired and hilariously petite for a legacy of Mars. She was Blaine's fellow Praetor, girlfriend, and Cesare's main problem at the moment. As usual she looked like she was about throw something at him. At least he was in uniform this time so he just stood there and remained silent. Stacy could never hold it back for long.

"Cesare," she began as calmly as she could, "please tell me how you manage to cause such chaos all the time."

"Well, it's hardly-"

"You were supposed to be watching Hannibal! How do you lose an elephant?" she shrieked.

"I did find him," he said.

"Not fast enough! The fauns were feeding him peanuts and now he has indigestion and cannot participate in the war games tonight!"

Cesare sighed heavily but didn't respond. Boredom changed to sympathy and Blaine spoke up.

"Stacy, it was his fault Hannibal wandered off but the fauns also know better than to feed him peanuts so that's not really Cesare's fault." She crossed her arms and huffed but didn't disagree.

"Cesare, you are one of the most promising members of the Legion," he continued. "In the past you've shown bravery, leadership, and intelligence in combat. You also came to us with some of the most excellent credentials ever seen. Letters of reference from four former Praetors, three of them from the famous Seven heroes, one of them is your Dad-"

"Yes, he has impressive connections and a…rare lineage for a legacy," Stacy agreed grudgingly. He felt his SPQR tattoo like a brand. He was the only one with two godly symbols. "But none of that excuses the constant lack discipline, the shirking of responsibility-"

"But there is a lack of focus," Blaine interrupted gently.

"Lack of focus," Stacy repeated with a mocking edge, "I'm still surprised he made it past _probatio_ the first time!"

"Never the less, he did, and his talent is undeniable. Perhaps we just haven't found the proper job for him?"

"What else is there?" asked Stacy. "He falls asleep during guard duty, wrecked the fortifications in the field of Mars the last time he was on the construction team, used his powers to send the Lares into a panic," Cesare tried to keep a straight face over that one. "Failed to show up in uniform several times during evening musters, bribed all the fauns with cupcakes so they would flash mob sing _We Didn't Start the Fire_," he did smile over that but fixed his face before Stacy saw. "And now this!"

"It's clear he has a somewhat playful nature," Blaine tried. He was often the voice of reason during these sessions but it made Cesare feel conflicted. He and Stacy were always bumping heads and sometimes he felt like she was kind of out to get him but he still felt guilty whenever her boyfriend rushed to defend him against her.

Stacy clearly wasn't having it today.

"And there are rumors that he enjoys the protection of this very office!" She said angrily. That sent a sharp spike of apprehension through him and he was sure Blaine felt it too from the way he stiffened. The other Praetor leaned back in his chair, his face a stony mask.

"So, what do you think we should do?" he asked Stacy.

He expected her to look satisfied that her boyfriend had handed the decision over to her, or was at least ready to be serious about the issue. But Stacy looked a bit shocked and deflated.

"Cesare Jackson," she said turning back to him. "It's true that you possess untapped potential that could be an asset to the Legion, but your lack obedience is a liability to us. I recommend he be downgraded back to _probatio_," she said turning back to Blaine. "And that he not be allowed to participate in the war games tonight."

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. She could have had him sewn into a sack full of weasels again, but it was still a slap in the face. Blaine agreed and he felt himself shrink down to the size of an ant under the stare of that golden eagle. Stacy dismissed him after that and he trudged out of the _principia_. He left the fort and at the divide in the road, he considered turning left. It would take him to New Rome, to his Dads, but he just shook his head and went right. He couldn't face them right now. His Dads were pretty laid back, especially Percy, but no matter what they said he still felt like he was disappointing them.

On the way there a couple of fauns offered to sing for more cupcakes but he waved them away. His dark mood was starting to seep into his aura and that kept the rest of them back. The crooked stone path took him past the altars and vault-like sanctuaries of to the other gods. The Temple of Neptune was still only the size of a tool shed but it had a fresh coat of paint now and the trident on the front gleamed from being polished. He and his Dad had tried to restore it as best they could and he made regular offerings at both the Temples of Neptune and Pluto. He'd never met his grandfathers but he still felt connected to them.

Inside they mounted torches and decorated the walls with paintings of the sea and its various creatures. He tossed out a bowl of old grapes and sat down on the floor.

"Sorry Gramps, I'll bring another offering later. I just needed to get away," he said as he unstrapped his Imperial gold sword and laid it on the floor next to him.

"My Dads had already saved the world once by my age," he muttered. He blew a long lock of curly black hair out of his face and closed his eyes.

All he ever heard was how much he looked like his Dad's. He had Nico's hair a lean build, Percy's smile and tanned skin, and his dark green eyes were like a compromise between theirs. But compared to their long list of great deeds, he had nothing close. It wasn't their fault and he was proud they were his parents but he wanted to make them proud of _him_. And everyone else looked at him impatiently like, "Hey! Do something awesome already!" And gods, it was the worst when they asked how he looked so much like both of his Dads, and if he was adopted. You get weird looks when you tell people you were a magic baby made by Aphrodite using the blood of two guys. The bright side was that Venus was highly praised in Camp Jupiter so it was like being created by her outshined the bad luck of being a grandchild of both Neptune and Pluto. Plus, girls thought it was romantic and meant he was a great kisser, which he was.

He looked around and remembered the afternoon he spent with his father fixing this place up. Maybe he should have gone home. His Dads would make him feel better. Nico would brush his hair out of his face and call him "little hero" in Italian. Percy would laugh and tell him how many times he'd screwed up while saving the world. But then he would just ache to stay. Sleep in his room, in his bed, in their villa, and not have the expectation of living up to his fathers over him every day. It couldn't happen. He'd be disgraced for leaving the Legion and that would disappoint his Dads, no question. He would disappoint himself too. So no going home, at least not until his Dad's birthday. He got time off for special family visits.

The door opened behind him and Blaine stepped in.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to Cesare. He wore more armor and so he kind of flopped down and clanked. His purple cape fanned out behind him.

"Hey," replied Cesare.

"Could have been worse," Blaine said helplessly. "We could have executed you."

"I haven't broken any rules…technically," said Cesare.

"True, but your offenses are piling up. You might wanna, I don't know, stop offending?"

"Besides the thing with the Lares and the fauns, I'm not doing this on purpose."

"Stacy wants to muster out and go to college after her ten years are up," Blaine said quietly.

"Good for her," Cesare said, his tone flippant.

"When she's gone, we'll need a new Praetor." Suddenly the Temple felt too tight and cramped with the both of them in there. He could feel the weight of what Blaine wanted settling on his shoulders with the rest of his burdens.

"Blaine-"

"If you tried harder, really put your mind to it, you would fly up the ranks. I know the other legionnaires would vote for you. I would break up with Stacy and we could-"

"Stop," Cesare suddenly. His face felt hot and his stomach felt like it was full of bees.

He'd known Blaine since they were kids. They'd both ended up at the Wolf House together when they were six. They'd trained there together, survived together, and earned their place in Camp Jupiter. But when they'd tuned twelve and joined the Legion, Cesare realized he had a crush on his friend. He'd agonized over it and finally decided to talk to his Dads about it. They told him the risks of bringing it up but also encouraged him to do so if he felt bad keeping it a secret. Long story short, Blaine rejected him and it hurt. He'd gotten over it though and they stayed on okay terms, except now Blaine wanted to try and he wasn't so sure he wanted to anymore.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for what happened?" Blaine asked as if he could read his mind. "I was scared. I didn't understand how I could like girls and boys and I didn't grow up with two Dads like you so I didn't think it was acceptable. You could talk about things like that with your parents. It took me years to figure out that mine didn't care and I was fine."

"I already forgave you a long time ago," Cesare shrugged. "But you're with Stacy and you like her and we're just friends now."

"But I want you more," Blaine said, looking at him with bright blue eyes. "And I want you by my side as Praetor."

"I'm not sure it's what I want," he said honestly.

"At least think about it?" Blaine asked. "I'm asking for a second chance." He froze as Blaine reached out brushed his curls behind his right ear. "I love your eyes," Blaine whispered and leaned in to kiss him but Cesare pulled away.

"You have a girlfriend," he reminded him and stood up. "And we'd better hurry or we'll be late for evening muster."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong> If you need to know how to pronounce his name, please go watch Showtime series The Borgias. Cesare Borgia was my inspiration.


	3. Ice Cream

He'd been coming to New York since he was a kid and the city always felt the same. The noises were still odd and the sights distracted him, making his ADHD go wild. He walked between his two Dads just like he used to when he was little, although he was too old to need to hold their hands anymore. Percy looked happy to be back in his home city and Nico looked content, as if it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together. It was Percy's birthday and they were going to see his grandparents.

"Hey," Nico whispered, drawing his attention with a small smile. "It's okay. Stop brooding about it before your Dad notices," he whispered smiling.

Percy was too busy watching a street performance they were walking by to notice the exchange beside him, but of course Nico had noticed his mood first. His negative emotions had the same effect as Nico's, they clouded his aura. And just like his Dad, he was a brooder and the more he moped, the more negative vibes he put off. Nico was right too. If Percy noticed, he would spend the whole day trying to make Cesare feel better and that wasn't fair since it was his Dad's birthday. He tried to stand up straighter and smile, but he was still wearing long sleeves to hide his tattoo. All four of his stripes had faded, leaving only the SPQR and the two symbols of Neptune and Pluto.

He'd told his parents the second he got home because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide the tattoo fast enough. They'd reacted predictably, telling him it was nothing to worry about but warning him not to do anything that might demand he be executed. It was a joke but it didn't make him feel better. The fact that they weren't mad only made him angrier at himself. He knew kids who were disowned for not making Centurion, or not being placed in the right Cohort. Luckily, his parents were accepting and understanding even though he did nothing to make them proud.

He sighed to himself. He really didn't want to think about this right now. He wasn't at camp standing at attention for once and he wanted to make the most of it. So he drank in the sounds and sights of the city. He kind of wished he'd grown up in all this excitement but when he said it out loud Percy launched into a full account of all the schools he'd been kicked out of and how it was usually due to a monster attack. He just smiled and rolled his eyes as he listened because he knew Nico would jump in soon to try and trump Percy with the tales of his childhood.

Sure enough, Nico began telling his story the second that Percy's attention wavered. He was orphaned and basically homeless wandering around the Underworld with no one for company but an evil ghost. His favorite story was how they fell in love in Venice because he was the climax of that one. They went to Venice, they fell in love, it was all mushy and romantic and then Nico got kidnapped by a crazy stalker ex-boyfriend. Percy swooped in to save him and they ended up doing Cupid and Aphrodite a favor.

"And then she blessed you guys with the best thing to ever happen to either one of you," Cesare said with a smile, recalling the end of the story.

"Humble, isn't he?" Percy asked Nico sarcastically.

"Where did we go wrong?" Nico responded with an exaggerated sigh.

When they got to his grandparents they were seized by his grandmother, Sally, for hugs. Paul dragged Nico away to ask a million questions about the camps and the Underworld. Sally fussed over all three of them and then placed a pile of blue chocolate chip cookies on the table next to Percy's birthday cake.

"You're growing up so fast," she said to Cesare, brushing his black curls away from his face. "And I bet you're getting in as much trouble as your father did?"

"I'm fine, grandma," he said, reaching for his third cookie.

"That's what your Dad used to say," she said suspiciously.

"Mom, he's fine. He's more trained than I was at his age," Percy said. He tried to swipe his finger to get some frosting from the cake but Sally popped his hand without even looking away from her grandson.

"And I bet you have one of those awful tattoos?"

He just nodded and tried not to feel embarrassed or make eye contact with his Dad.

"I could just strangle Hera!" Sally said furiously, the fine lines around her eyes momentarily emphasized by her angry expression.

"Mom," Percy started but it was too late.

"Kidnaps my son and erases his memories! She put you in so much danger and worried me sick! And I'm sure the Roman camp is very nice, but I don't think they should be marking children!"

"Mom, it's alright," Percy said reaching over and patting her hand.

His own tattoo was still very visible because of his short sleeved shirt. His father only had one line on his tattoo but he'd made Praetor in his short time at Camp Jupiter by going on a quest, defeating giants and monster, retrieving the Eagle, and defeating another giant.

"I know he'll be fine," said Sally, going back to arranging his curls away from his face.

After that he was allowed to go back to forgetting that he was a disgraced legionnaire when they went out to see _The Lion King_ on Broadway and then to dinner before going back to cut the cake.

"We should get ice cream," Percy said to Nico as they walked back to Sally and Paul's apartment.

Every street was bright with neon signs and lights. The shift to nighttime in New York didn't quiet the noise -if anything- it got louder against the silence of the rest of the world. Pedestrians still crowded the sidewalks and the smell of food from dozens of restaurants collided in the air. Percy and Nico were just one of the many couples holding hands. Cesare walked behind them, with Sally and Paul bringing up the rear.

"Aren't you ever done eating?" Nico asked as he laughed at his husband's usual antics.

"Hey, it's not as bad as Venice," said Percy.

Nico was about to respond but suddenly he and Percy were both frowning at a hot dog stand run by two little old ladies.

"Cesare, do you have your sword?" Percy asked. He and Nico were still staring at the hot dog stand. Sally and Paul stopped behind their grandson and looked at his parents.

"Percy?" Sally asked.

"Hey mom, can you and Paul go back to that store we passed and get some ice cream to go with the cake?"

"Okay, sweetie, but-"

"Come on, honey, they can handle whatever it is," Paul said pulling her back. Sally went reluctantly and threw glances at Cesare over her shoulder.

"Your sword?" Nico asked him again, drawing his attention back.

"No, I left it at-"

"Take mine," said Nico and walked over to the wall of the nearest building. He reached into a shadow and pulled his black sword out.

He tossed it to Cesare, who caught it without making a fool of himself. The little old women were staring back now. He still didn't see anything strange except…there was no wind but their hair was rustling.

"Did you think we'd forgotten you, son of the sea god?" asked one of the women.

"Oh no, we'd never forget you!" said the other happily. "And you look like you need a little something. Ketchup or mustard?" She reached into the cart and held out a hotdog.

"We are not feeding him, Stheno!" the first one snapped. "It's his fault we've been trapped in Tartarus this all these years!"

The mortals continued to walk by without so much as a look. Nico stepped back but not too far away and Percy came to stand beside Cesare. He'd drawn Riptide and now he looked fairly bored.

"Oh, yes that's right! But if he buys a hotdog it'll be our one hundredth today!" Stheno gestured toward Percy excitedly, hotdog still in hand.

"Who cares about that? He killed our sister and killed us in the Roman river!"

"Ladies, can we move this along?" asked Percy.

"Oh fine then," said Stheno sadly, letting the food drop.

As Cesare watched their hair turned to snakes, they sprouted boar tusks from their mouths, and their eyes glowed red. They moved from behind the stand and he saw their rooster feet.

"You ready?" his Dad asked.

"Yeah," he said, dropping into the sword stance his father's taught him.

He could fight in both Greek and Roman styles. He learned both from the legion and from his Dads whenever he came home. Since they didn't have an army and only two opponents, Greek style would probably work better. The Stygian Iron sword felt better in his hand than his Imperial gold _Gladius_ and he gripped it tight as the smiling gorgon came toward him.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" she said and sniffed at him a little. "You're not pure blood demi-god, but you stink like the sea and…" she paused and sniffed again.

"The Underworld maybe?" he supplied helpfully.

"Yes! But there's something else," said Stheno with a puzzled tone.

"He's carrying the scent of love magic," said Euryale. "I can smell it from here."

"You'd better keep him close, Jackson," Euryale continued slyly. "That will attract all kinds of things."

"Thanks for the parenting tip," Percy said. Euryale reached for him but before anyone could blink he ducked under her outstretched arm and came up behind her. Without any hesitation he swung Riptide and decapitated her from behind. Her head didn't even hit the ground before it and her body dissolved into dust.

Both Cesare and Stheno were frozen, staring at him. Cesare recovered first and stabbed the second gorgon while she was distracted. He felt the sword in his hand suck in her essence before she burst into gold dust. The mortals didn't react at all thanks to the mist. Nico was leaning against the wall smirking at his husband but he walked over as Percy capped Riptide and kissed him.

"Umm hi?" Cesare said drawing their attention.

"Good job, _Eroe_," Nico said taking his sword back.

"Yeah, it was real hard to stab her while she wasn't even looking," he said rolling his eyes. "How did you guys even know they were monsters? They hadn't shed their disguise yet." His Dads looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's hard to explain," said Percy. "Basically, something about us being together has increased our abilities. At least that's what we can make of it."

"Okay…what?" Cesare asked confused.

"Yeah we don't really get it either, but Zeus wanted to kill us over it," Nico said.

"What is it the power of love or something?" he asked them. "And what was that about me smelling like love?"

"We're not monsters, son," said Percy. "We can't smell what they can but I'm sure it's just because you were kind made from love magic."

"Is everything alright?"

He turned around and his grandparents were back looking worried but Cesare saw they had a bag with ice cream in it.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Percy.

They went back to the apartment but the whole way there he couldn't stop thinking about what the gorgon said. He even sniffed himself once but all he smelled was fabric softener and deodorant. In front of him his parents looked like they'd blocked out the world. Nico smiled at Percy who was actually blushing. Part of him wanted to gag but another part of him thought it was cute that they could still impress each other and be embarrassed and flattered by it. He was impressed too actually. He'd never seen anyone take down…anything that fast. He comforted himself knowing it was because of whatever magical bond they had and not just because his Dads were superheroes.

That night they sang Happy Birthday to his Dad and ate blue cake and ice cream. Sally and Paul went to the kitchen to make coffee and he was about to escape to the couch and find the TV remote when they stopped him.

"I haven't been able to watch TV in weeks," he whined. It was true. There were no televisions permitted in the barracks.

"It can wait," said Nico. He looked at Percy with a devious smile and Cesare just looked back and forth between them.

"What?" he asked impatiently, thinking about all the Doctor Who he could be watching.

"We know you've been having a hard time at camp," Percy started.

"Dad, it's your birthday. We don't have to have this talk," he said sulkily.

"No, we do," he said looking at Nico. "We were thinking that maybe you need a break from it."

"We were thinking of taking a vacation," said Nico.

"Where?" Cesare asked. His stomach had tightened when he thought he was about to get a lecture of disappointment but now he was excited.

"Well, we always said we'd go back to Venice one day," answered Nico.

"Really?" he asked with a big grin.

"You think it's a good idea?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Yes! Oh wait," he said deflating. "It's forbidden for members of the Legion to travel across the _Mare Nostrum_."

"Oh, that stupid law again," Percy said annoyed.

"I'm sure we can clear it with the camp," Nico said. "I'll call Frank."

"Better call Reyna and Jason too. We might need weight on this one," said Percy. When he saw how let down Cesare was he reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, if they kick you out for this you can always go stay at Camp Half-Blood. We can even move back here if you decide you don't want to stay year-round."

"If I decide not to go year-round, do I get to go to public school here in the city?" he asked.

"If any of them will take you once they find out Percy is your Dad," Nico laughed.

They laughed with him but inside Cesare was hoping the camp would just let him go on the trip. Public school might be fun but uprooting his parents wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I've started working on something original so the next chapter might take a little while.


End file.
